Reencuentro
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: De la noche a la mañana había desaparecido de su vida, y ahora él se encontraba destrozado, la persona que le había dado razón a su vida, que era su vida misma, ya no estaba con él... SagaXOda
1. Si tú no estas aquí

¡Hola a todos! Si, me he desaparecido bastante tiempo =S lo sé U.u he estado tan ocupada que ¡Uf! ya me estaba dando un no se qué de dejar de lado mis fics D= lo bueno es que mis horarios parecen estarse acomodando n.n En esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo shot de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, espero que disfruten al leerlo =D

PD: Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en cada uno de mis fics, me alegra que les gusten mis historias, ese es mi motor para seguir a adelante con ellos =)

Titulo: Reencuentro

Manga-anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura =D

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

"Reencuentro"

_**En la soledad de aquel lugar, el viento meciéndose al compás de una hermosa canción, los pétalos de Sakura perfumando el ambiente, los rayos del sol iluminando a través de la ventana, así, con ese ambiente de calidez fue como el misterioso chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se le confeso…**_

_**-Te amo…senpai-**_

_**Allí todo cambio, el destino decidió hacer su jugarreta, logró que su corazón por primera vez latiera más rápido que antes.**_

Y ahora el tiempo comenzó a pasar lenta y dolorosamente, 1 día se convirtió en 2, se completó una semana pero el movimiento del reloj no se detuvo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya solo faltaban 3 días para que el mes se cumpliera.

Saga nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a extrañar tanto a alguien, él no creía que alguna vez se hallaría desesperado al ver el tiempo que pasaba sin ver a esa persona, cuán importante se había vuelto Ritsu en su vida.

Tenía en sus manos un libro abierto, más sin embargo no leía ni una sola de las letras plasmadas en sus hojas, su atención se centraba en el árbol de Sakura. Quería… ¡No! Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de agradable dulzura, esa tímida sonrisa que siempre estaba acompañada de un sonrojo en el rostro del chico, su suave voz, anhelaba enredar sus manos entre esa sedosa cabellera castaña, necesitaba sentir su blanca y suave piel rozar la suya, escuchar de los labios de Ritsu una explicación ¿Por qué Ritsu le había encestado una patada en el rostro para después huir sin decirle nada?

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué no viene?-El golpeteó de su zapato contra el suelo se intensificó

Siempre disfrutó del silencio y de la tranquila soledad al momento de leer un libro, pero ahora odiaba ese ambiente, detestaba alzar la vista y no encontrarse con el menor, como extrañaba conversar con el castaño sobre sus gustos en común, claro, Ritsu siempre parecía estar a punto de derretirse como un helado en pleno verano solo por conversar con él, pero esas tiernas expresiones le fascinaban, sentía que era la única persona con derecho a disfrutar de esa personalidad que emanaba Ritsu.

-¡Hey muchacho!-Un hombre llamó la atención de Masamune, al parecer era un profesor-¡Ah! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Siempre haces lo mismo, te vas tarde a casa…aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo? Hace días que no lo veo por aquí, parece que le gusta mucho leer, ¿Ha enfermado?-

-No sé dónde está-Fue la contestación de Saga mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Discutieron?-Dedujo el profesor, pero no recibió respuesta por parte del pelinegro-No te desanimes así muchacho, ese chico parece ser bastante sentimental, ya verás que las cosas volverán a ser como antes, solo dale tiempo para que entre en razón, ahora hazme un favor y vete a casa, ya es bastante tarde y debo cerrar la biblioteca-

-Solo un minuto más-

Aquel profesor pudo notar la profunda tristeza en los ojos del adolescente, normalmente siempre que se dirigía a Saga era para ordenarle que se retirara a casa, solo que esta vez, por alguna razón había querido decirle aquellas palabras, el muchacho siempre mantenía una mirada fría, pero desde la ausencia del castaño de ojos verdes pudo notar un cambio de actitud, se notaba desesperado, como si faltara poco para que llorara y gritara de rabia.

-Lo siento muchacho-Se acercó a Saga y lo ayudó a levantarse de aquella silla-Llévate el libro a casa-Saga impuso fuerza para que lo sacara de la biblioteca. El profesor dio un largo suspiró, _"debe estarla pasando muy mal sin su mejor amigo, ojala las cosas se arreglen entre ellos, en verdad estima a ese niño como para querer esperarlo sabiendo que no vendrá a estas horas"_ pensó el profesor al ver lo decaído que estaba el joven alumno-Él no vendrá hoy…tal vez mañana lo hará, por ahora tú tienes que ir a casa-

¿De verdad volvería?

Quería aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza de volverlo a ver, ya no sabía dónde más buscar, no lo encontraba en ninguno de los salones del instituto, por más que llegara temprano o lo tarde que se fuera del instituto, nada servía, no lograba localizarlo, tampoco sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, en la dirección se negaban a darle datos sobre otro alumno, y para colmo de males, no sabía siquiera donde vivía, nunca vio ni por asomo su casa.

¿Por qué le hacía eso?

Porque con una sonrisa, con un reflejo a través de sus esmeraldas, porque con palabras dichas entre tartamudeos lo había sacado de la oscuridad si de todas maneras se marcharía, dejándolo igual o peor que antes, dolía más y más.

¿En qué mundo paralelo el amor se demuestra huyendo?

¿Qué clase de amor era ese? Irse sin decir nada, solo atravesando la puerta sin mirar atrás, sin decir mínimo un "Lo siento, no podemos estar juntos…adiós".

-Ir a casa-Dijo con un toque de ironía, ese lugar en donde había crecido era de todo menos un hogar. Un estrepitoso sonido hiso que mirara a la entrada del edificio escolar, estaba lloviendo-Ir a la casa con esta lluvia será todo un fastidio-

_**¿Qué hacía esperándolo con una sombrilla? ¿Acaso no estaba herido por todas esas crueles palabras? ¿Era masoquista o algo parecido? ¡Uf! Este chico en verdad era extraño, aun después de tanta frialdad seguía esperando pacientemente, aun con ilusión.**_

_**-P…pensé que tal vez senpai no traería paraguas-Se aventuró a decir con calma-¡Lo siento! Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Si tienes un paraguas entonces me iré-**_

_**-¿No estas molesto por las cosas que dije?-**_

_**-No, incluso yo se que es desagradable-Ritsu inmediatamente oculto su rostro de Saga-¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento mucho!-**_

_**-¿Por qué te gusto tanto?-**_

_**Necesitaba escucharlo.**_

_**-¡Si te lo digo tomaría demasiado tiempo!-¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Qué tan difícil era dar una explicación?-¡Al menos serían 3 días!-**_

"_**Eso si es demasiado…" Pensó Saga. ¿Tan difícil era explicar el amor?**_

_**-E…Ehmm…senpai…-De esa suave voz llamándole estaba por escuchar palabras tan nobles-Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, así que puedes hablar conmigo- **_

_**El castaño hablaba desde el fondo de su alma, con todo el amor que podía profesarle a Saga.**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Si es por mi culpa…¡Lo siento!-No paraba de sorprenderse ¡¿De que rayos se estaba disculpando?!-Pero… últimamente, te he visto muy afligido. Eso… me hiso preguntarme si había algo que yo podía hacer para cambiarlo-**_

"_**¿Afligido?" Saga no podía despegar la mirada de su acompañante "¿De que está hablando?**_

_**-¿Y crees que hablarlo resolverá algo?-**_

_**-P…puede que no resuelva nada, pero al menos te da la oportunidad de…sacar algo de esa frustración de tú cuerpo-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Y esperaba que al menos pudiera ayudarte a sentirte algo mejor…-**_

_**En ese momento Saga no sabía que pensar o que decir para seguir esa conversación, estaba confundido por la reciente acción de Ritsu, lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.**_

_**-¿Y tú bolso?-**_

_**-¡Ah!...Está en casa-**_

_**-¿Casa?-**_

_**-¡Si!-Respondió rápidamente el castaño, mirándolo directamente por unos segundos antes de volver a observar el suelo-Comenzó a llover cuando llegué a casa, así que regrese-**_

_**¿Había regresado por él?**_

_**-Dame el paraguas-**_

_**Se lo entregó entre un mar de nerviosismo, y salieron del edificio escolar. Saga siempre pensó que las personas que te brindaban algún tipo de ayuda solo estaban esperando el momento oportuno para cobrarlo, sin embargo, Ritsu parecía ser una excepción a ello, Ritsu solo se dedicaba a mostrarle cuanto era su amor, sin importarle solo recibir insultos a cambio, probablemente eso era todo, sin un propósito siniestro, sin un plan, dando sin recibir, un amor tan puro que nada ni nadie era capaz de opacarlo.**_

Abrió el paraguas que Ritsu le había dado tiempo atrás, ese objeto tan sencillo traía a su memoria esos fugaces pero hermosos recuerdos, le devolvía el rostro de su primer amor, por breves segundos podía tocar ese pedacito de cielo que disfrutó, por un momento nada dolía, incluso una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como si sintiera que esa persona estaba a su lado.

-¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver?-Con esas palabras cayó de en cuenta en su realidad, estaba solo-¿Qué haré?-

Todo era tan triste que incluso estaba llorando, lo supo porque casi por impulso llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Cerró nuevamente el paraguas, empezó a caminar lentamente, como un muerto en vida, dejando que las finas gotas de agua empezaran a cubrir su cuerpo, porque ni con todas las fuerzas de su corazón podía cambiar la situación en la que se hallaba, quisiera impedir estas lagrimas brotar, pero no podía, aquellas gotas saladas caían rebeldes por sus mejillas.

Porque nada le quedaba, esa felicidad que sintió porque sabía que alguien lo amaba se estaba disipando, Saga se sentía como un tonto estúpido, mirando al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lágrimas, esperando un milagro, una señal que le dijera que pronto volvería a verlo, que pronto se volvería a reflejar entre esas hermosas esmeraldas, que nuevamente podría estrecharlo entre sus brazos, que lo besaría con desesperación y que ese contacto en los labios sería devuelto con la misma intensidad, con el mismo anhelo, con el mismo amor.

Y ahora solo tenía un deseo, solo uno, deseaba volver a verlo, reencontrarse con él, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más, aferrarse a él y de esa manera que la herida se cerrara, que su corazón dejara de estar roto, hacer como que nunca se separaron, ser felices.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Esperaré gustosa sus comentarios! n.n


	2. Locura

¡Hola a fujoshis y fudanshis que andan por aquí! A que no esperaban segundo capi =D jajajaja sorprendentemente (hasta para mí xD) si lo hay n.n espero que les guste la continuación, probablemente les cuelgue un tercer y ahora si ultimo capitulo en días próximos.

¡Ganbate nee!

Titulo: Reencuentro

Manga-anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura =D

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

"Reencuentro"

**Capitulo 2**

¿Se hacen locuras por amor? De diferente tipo, de diferentes maneras, pero sí, cada quien, muy a su manera comete locuras por el ser amado, y Saga Masamune no era la excepción a ello, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a su Oda Ritsu. No era un experto en el amor, pero estaba seguro de que su amor por el castaño era eterno.

-Detective Park… ¡Hey, detective Park!-Con el segundo llamado que hiso, Saga logró captar la atención del sujeto que se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, el sujeto era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tendría tal vez unos 35 años. El detective le miró fijamente pero no dijo ni una sola palabra-¿Me puedo ir a casa?-

-Ni en tus sueños Masamune, no iras a ningún lado-Exclamó el hombre mayor-Agradece que te quité las esposas antes de que tú madre te viera, suficiente tendrás con escucharla-

-Nunca he logrado cumplir con sus expectativas, no sé que es lo que mi madre busca de mí, siempre ha sido así conmigo, desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido igual de fría ¿En que podría cambiar su concepto?-

-Vaya, ambos pensamos lo mismo sobre ella. No cabe duda que tú podrías ser mí…olvídalo, es una tontería, no me hagas caso-  
Masamune se sorprendió por el comentario del hombre que le acompañaba, sabía que el detective Park y su madre se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su madre nunca había querido hablar mucho de ello.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoce a mi madre?-

-Teníamos 20 años, ella apenas comenzaba su carrera de derecho pero trabajaba como asistente para un juez, en cambio yo era un policía novato que estaba aquí por un intercambio, como bien sabes soy de Estados Unidos. No sé si es correcto que lo sepas, pero fuimos…novios, aunque lo nuestro no duro mucho, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, además ni siquiera sabía hablar correctamente el japonés-El hombre se río ante el recuerdo-Regresé a California casi de inmediato, mi estadía aquí fue solo de 5 meses. Regresé a esta ciudad 1año después, había pedido mi transferencia permanentemente, pero me topé con la sorpresa de que tú madre se había casado con tú padre y que además ya tenían un hijo-Al hombre parecía afectarle todavía aquello, Masamune pudo percibirlo pero no dijo nada-Y pensar que yo fui quien los presentó-

-¿Usted?-

-Si, una noche estaba a punto de finalizar mi turno, mi compañero y yo nos percatamos de un asalto, uno de los asaltantes me disparó en el brazo, fue tú padre quien me atendió, tú madre fue a visitarme en el hospital y fue allí donde se vieron por primera vez-El detective se quitó sus lentes-¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tú edad, sino fuera porque querías saber la dirección de tú amigo…podría jurar que lo hiciste porque en realidad buscas la dirección de la persona que te gusta-

El hombre rubio de ojos color avellana lanzó un suspiró y continuo leyendo los documentos que tenía puestos en el escritorio. Saga se sorprendió ante aquella historia, no era necesario escuchar, pero podía deducir que el detective Park había regresado a Japón solo por su madre ¿Y ella lo rechazó por no cumplir con sus expectativas? ¡Ja! Claro, debía suponer que su madre haría algo así en la juventud, no había elegido al detective Park porque este solo le podía ofrecer su corazón, sin embargo su madre había elegido a su padre porque este le ofrecía una vida acomodada. El detective Park parecía una buena persona y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el sujeto nunca se había casado, hubiese preferido mil veces que él fuera su padre antes que ese hombre que solo se dedicaba a mirarle con odio cada que se encontraban, tal vez con un padre como el detective Park hubiese desarrollado una personalidad más amable.

-Rayos…-Murmuro el pelinegro.

-Vine en cuanto me llamaste Alexander-Dijo una mujer al entrar a la oficina, ¿Cuál era el nombre de aquella mujer? Saga Kotoko, la madre de Masamune-¿Qué era eso tan urgente qué debías decirme? Tuve que hablar con el juez Sakamoto para suspender el juicio hasta mañana-  
-Mira quien vino a visitarnos-El detective señaló hacia una de las esquinas de la oficina, allí estaba Saga sentado en un pequeño sofá. La madre del muchacho estaba por gritarle a su hijo el motivo de su presencia en la comisaría cuando el detective tomó la palabra-Es por eso que pedía tú presencia inmediata Kotoko, y tranquilízate, el caso no se te irá de las manos por suspenderlo hasta mañana. Te lo explicaré todo en un momento-El sujeto tomó el teléfono y realizó una llamada-Haz que pase el director Kanade-

En pocos minutos hiso presencia un señor vestido formalmente, era el director de la secundaria en la que estudiaba Masamune. Allí empezó la calurosa conversación entre los adultos presentes, Saga prefirió ignorar las voces de los adultos, se reclinó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos, no tenía interés alguno en escuchar esa plática vacía entre los adultos.

**_Sabía que aquello era una locura, es decir, si alguien lo llegaba a descubrir no tendrían contemplaciones y lo llevarían a la comisaría. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, durante semanas estuvo pensando que era lo que podía hacer para encontrar algún dato referente a Ritsu, en la dirección del instituto seguían repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que no podían autorizarle ningún dato sobre otro alumno.  
Introdujo el alambre en la cerradura, debía darse prisa porque en menos de una hora empezarían a llegar todo el personal que trabajaba en la institución. Estuvo así un par de minutos, hasta que después de forzarla la puerta finalmente se abrió y le accedió la entrada a la dirección. Observo el lugar hasta que su vista se posó en las gavetas donde estaban los expedientes de los alumnos, comenzó a buscar en los archivos de los alumnos del 1° de preparatoria, sería una labor algo difícil ya que tan solo en ese grado habían 8 salones y si los multiplicaba por la cantidad de alumnos, no estaba seguro de completar su búsqueda en el tiempo que le quedaba, pero no se daría por vencido, haría todo lo posible para hallar la dirección de Ritsu, tenía que ir a verlo y pedirle una explicación, necesitaba saber el porque salió huyendo aquella noche, cualquier error que hubiese cometido lo enmendaría, no deseaba separarse del castaño, haría todo lo posible para recuperarlo, y no era una promesa vaga, la cumpliría.  
Río ante lo descabellados que sonaban sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo tanto que le había transformado el castaño en tan cortas semanas de relación, desde que Ritsu se adentró en su vida solo se la pasaba cometiendo locuras de amor: haciendo el amor con Ritsu en la biblioteca con el riesgo de que cualquier pudiese descubrirlos, citándose con él para pasar la tarde en el centro comercial comprando novelas que fueran del gusto de ambos, riéndose por cualquier cosa que pusiera nervioso a su pequeño amante o llevándolo a su casa para ver una película en su cuarto, sabiendo que en vez de prestar atención a la película estaría entretenido acariciándolo hasta terminar por recostarlo en su cama y tocar esas partes que nunca más antes habían sido estimuladas por alguien más, devorándose entre besos y miradas, cayendo en el frenesí de la lujuria, con sus cuerpos bañados en sudor ante el clímax del acto, marcándose con chupetones en sus cuellos que apenas y al día siguiente podrían ser cubiertos con sutileza por las ropas.  
Ojala su amante estuviese aquí, sería dichoso y feliz, si fuera como soñaba, este amor no parecería un castigo enviado del cielo. ¿Es que Ritsu no entendía que con su abandono el corazón de Saga también se volvía frágil?  
-Demonios…-Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la oficina ¿Cómo había volado el tiempo tan rápido? Tan solo llevaba 30 expedientes revisados-No me queda mucho tiempo…-  
Sacó una nueva pila de documentos, esto en verdad le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, no tardarían en llegar las secretarías y el director. Miró hacia el suelo para no tropezar con algún objeto y fue cuando vio como una fotografía salía volando de entre las carpetas. ¡No lo podía creer! Era una fotografía de Ritsu, lamentablemente no había sido lo suficientemente atento para mirar de que especifica carpeta había salido y la fotografía no estaba adherida a algún papel que le proporcionara dato alguno. Guardó la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos, no quería perder aquella fotografía tan preciada.  
-¡¿Dónde está…?!-Saga estaba tan concentrado revisando los expedientes que ni siquiera se percató de las voces que empezaban a escucharse por los pasillos-¿En cual…?-  
Mucho menos se percató cuando el personal de la escuela abrió la puerta de la dirección.  
-¡¿Pero que crees que haces muchacho?!-Gritó colérico el director del instituto, tomó a Saga del brazo y ante dicha acción, el joven no pudo sostener los documentos, que el caer al suelo se traspapelaron-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-  
El menor no respondió a dicha pregunta, estaba más preocupado en no haber encontrado la dirección de Ritsu que sobre el hecho de haber sido atrapado en el acto de meterse ilegalmente en propiedad escolar. Tenía miedo, lo había intentado sin lograr éxito alguno. Alzó la mirada, todos lo miraban con enojo, excepto una persona, entre las secretarías y profesores pudo notar al sensei con el que había conversado anteriormente en la biblioteca, fue el único rostro de preocupación que notó por su situación.  
-Ni creas que te libraras de esto tan fácil de esto muchachito insolente ¡¿Me entendiste?! Es muy grave lo que hiciste-Amenazó el director-Esto lo arreglaremos en la comisaría. ¡Ah! y necesito saber quienes son tus padres, los veremos allá-  
¡¿Sus padres?! Ni siquiera sabía si esas personas merecían llevar aquel titulo, ese cirujano y abogada solo eran las personas que le proveían dinero y techo, no podía verlos como sus progenitores. Si nunca velaron por su bienestar dudaba que por voluntad propia acudieran a verlo ahora que estaba en problemas ¡Si, claro! A Saga casi le daban ganas de reír tan solo por la mención de sus padres, él no era del interés de esas persona, dudaba que acudieran por él, nunca habían sido buenos para pretender preocupación por él, es como si se remontara a sus recuerdos, ni siquiera en su niñez era capaz de recordar un buen momento familiar, todo siempre estuvo plagado de discusiones, de palabras frías y de miradas llenas de odio, así podía describir su vida.  
-Mi padre es cirujano, pero nunca sale del hospital, no creo que deje su trabajo. Y mi madre es abogada, a ella probablemente la veamos allá…después que terminé de arreglar el caso en el que trabaja, ella es muy meticulosa, no dejará su caso por mí, su trabajo está en un punto crítico-  
Y por el tono en que lo dijo, los profesores supieron que la vida del muchacho no estaba bien.  
_**  
-Está bien, no tomaré ninguna represalia contra su hijo-Dijo finalmente el director Kanade-Solo con una condición, su hijo no puede regresar al instituto, debe ser inmediatamente transferido a otro instituto. ¿Lo entendió Saga-san? Debe entendernos, si los alumnos lo siguen viendo por los pasillos tendríamos serios problemas de conducta-

-Tienes que admitir que es un buen trato el que te está ofreciendo, el director está siendo benevolente con esto, debes considerarlo-Comentó el detective-Tú hijo estaría en serios problemas de no ser porque el director quiere finiquitar todo ahora-

-Soy abogada Hikaru, sé cuando hay un buen trato sobre la mesa-Dijo con un tono agrio la mujer.

-No te estoy preguntando como abogada, sino como madre-Exclamó con cierta voz autoritaria el detective al escuchar a Kotoko-¿Sabes que tú hijo pudo enfrentar entre 3 y 10 años de cárcel? Analízalo, por una tontería pudo arruinar su futuro. El director Kanade lo está haciendo únicamente porque nada de valor se extravió y porque solo había unos papeles desordenados que estaba leyendo-

-Yo si quería llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias-Se atrevió a decir el director-Fue el profesor Kaito quien me disuadió, el profesor habló hace unos días con su hijo en la biblioteca, al parecer discutió con un amigo, seguro que solo quería encontrar la dirección de ese amigo suyo-

-Le agradezco lo que hace mi hijo-La mujer realizó una reverencia típica-Y no se preocupe, de hecho estábamos por mudarnos en unas cuantas semanas, pero en vista que esto ha sucedido…lo mejor será que adelante esto-

¿Mudarse? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡No! Seguramente había escuchado al a su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!-Fue lo que pudo articular Masamune ante tal declaración, un nudo en la garganta le impedía poder decir más ¡¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba en hacerle eso?!-No podemos irnos…no…no podemos-

¡¿Era un castigo?! Debería serlo, si, seguro que se debía a que al principio de su relación con Ritsu solo quería destrozar sus ilusiones, verlo hundido.

-Espero que el comportamiento de su hijo mejores Saga-san. Ahora me retiro-

-Lo acompaño a la salida-Se ofreció el detective Park.

La madre de Kotoko cerró la puerta con llave y también corrió las persianas de la ventana en cuanto ambos hombres se retiraron de la oficina. Masamune estaba por decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, solo un sonido llenó el lugar, y ese era el de la mano de Kotoko golpeando el rostro de su hijo.

-¡¿Por qué me haces pasar estas vergüenzas?!-La mirada de Kotoko hacia su hijo era más fría de lo normal, no podía creer que su hijo le "decepcionara" de esa manera-¡¿Quieres volverme loca?! ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con tú padre? ¡¿No tienes cerebro?! Eres un muchacho de 17 años, debes ser más consiente-

-Yo…yo lo hice por…-

-¡Deja tus estúpidos tartamudeos! ¡¿Es que no piensas?! Deja de hacer tonterías en tú vida y compórtate como se debe…¡Siempre! ¡Siempre estas dándome problemas!-  
Saga ignoró los comentarios hirientes por parte de su "madre", estaba más acostumbrado a las palabras crueles que a dulces llamados. Kotoko se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-¿En verdad nos mudaremos?-  
Si, al morir tus abuelos…me heredaron una enorme casa en Kagawa-Respondió con cierto alivio en la voz-Tú abuelo supo aprovechar bien su estadía en Italia, no por nada se casó con mi madre, bien sabes que tú abuela provenía de una familia que tenía una fabrica textil-

-No nos vayamos-Sugirió Masamune, tal vez si se lo pedía con mucha amabilidad…su madre cedería, ojala por una vez en su vida hiciera algo bueno por él-Cámbiame de escuela, mudémonos a cualquier sitio de esta ciudad, pero no nos vayamos a otra prefectura, quedémonos-  
Una risa de burla proveniente de su madre llamó su atención.

-¿Y tú crees que accederé a tú petición solo porque lo pides con ese tono "dulce"?-La mujer se recargó en el hombro de su hijo-Esto no funciona así niño, no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir conmigo o quedarte, tú harás lo que yo diga, así que haremos las maletas y nos iremos-

-Quedémonos-

-¡No! Y escucha bien esto, no me importa cuales sean tus tontos motivos para querer quedarte y ni creas que te lo preguntare porque no me interesa, si es por alguna novio o un amigo eso es lo de menos, es mejor que olvides, irás conmigo-

-¿Alguna vez podrías hacer algo bueno por mí?-

-Será mejor que guardes silencio. No hay nada que puedas objetar en tú situación, te iras conmigo a vivir en Kagawa, al menos hasta que sea tú ingreso a la universidad, si quieres volver será por tú propia cuenta, mientras tanto…harás lo que yo te ordene-

¡No! Eso no podía ser posible ¿Mudarse? Esto solo empeoraba su situación ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si estando en esta ciudad se le complicaba dar con su paradero que iba a hacer una vez que estuviese en otra prefectura.  
¿El destino lo odiaba? ¿No? ¡Pues parecía que sí! Este solo confabulaba para armarle un sinfín de trabas y así evitar que supiera algo sobre su castaño. Es como si la vida le diera una bofetada en la cara y le dijera que un reencuentro con Oda Ritsu sería algo imposible en el futuro, como si todos a su alrededor se burlaran de su perdida y le dijeran "olvídalo, él no volverá".  
Pero él quería verlo, ¿Era mucho pedir que le dieran al menos un dato sobre Ritsu? Quería que le dieran una esperanza, verdaderas o falsas, pero las necesitaba para seguir con su búsqueda. No permitiría que la distancia hiciera trizas ese amor, no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara así de simple.  
¿Qué haría si no lo encontraba? De haber sabido que todo terminaría así, hubiese deseado mejor no haberlo conocido, porque sin su presencia se sentía miserable, su corazón estaba dolido, no estaba seguro si le alcanzaría la vida para olvidarlo. ¿Y si lo mejor era enterrarlo en el fondo de su corazón? Imaginar que Oda Ritsu nunca estuvo en su vida, sellar las palabras de amor que ya no podía decirle. Una vida secándose lágrimas de tristeza era lo que menos quería. ¿Alguna vez podría seguir con ese amor sin temor a despertar y ver nuevamente esa ausencia? Susurrarle un te quiero al oído sin miedo a que lo escuchara y este se volviera a dar media vuelta para emprender la fuga, derretirlos entre sus brazos como antes lo hacía. No podía darse por vencido, en cuanto lo recuperara todo sería diferente, no se ocultarían más por el que dirán, temblarían de plenitud, llorarían de felicidad, dormiría junto a él para que al despertar fuese lo primero que viera.  
¿Cómo olvidarlo si solo soñaba con su reencuentro?

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Esperaré gustosa sus comentarios! n.n


	3. Imagine que nuestro amor sería eterno

Y tan ta ta tan vean aquí el capitulo final de mi fic =D No tengo mucho que decir más que disfruten de mi historia n.n

¡Ganbate nee!

Titulo: Reencuentro

Manga-anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura =D

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

"Reencuentro"

**Capitulo 3**

.

.

.

.

**_Un leve sonrojo cubrió unas mejillas y se confabulo con un brillo especial en la mirada, una fuerte felicidad le embriago el alma y se expresó en forma de latidos, pero no fue en Oda Ritsu donde se reflejaron esos cambios, sino en Saga Masamune, era el quien se sentía bien con esas nuevas sensaciones, viéndolas tan a flor de piel que el único deseo que cruzó por su mente fue el de conservar dicho sentimiento para siempre._**

**_"Ya veo, esto es amor…" Fue lo pensó Saga Masamune mientras contemplaba el rostro nervioso de su lindo amante._**

**_¿Cómo es que había ignorado de esa forma lo que su corazón le decía a gritos? Había querido dañar a la única persona que lo amaba, la única persona que se preocupaba por verlo guardarse sus problemas, le gritaba a esa persona que se esforzaba por verlo sonreír, a quien le tendía su amor en bandeja de oro sin recibir nada a cambio. En ese instante el joven de cabello negro se propuso disfrutar de aquel amor que el destino le dejaba degustar._**

**_Saber que era el primer "amor secreto" de Oda Ritsu lo llenaba de felicidad, sabía que todas las miradas, sueños y risas por parte del castaño siempre serían dirigidas a él, nadie más tendría el placer de disfrutar a Ritsu de esa forma, porque era para él, solo para él…_**

**_¿Algún día lo volvería a ver?_**

Cerró el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y se levantó para entregárselo a la bibliotecaria.

-Pensé que te quedarías leyendo hasta tarde como siempre lo haces-Le dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado-Ya que no te quedaras en la biblioteca como de costumbre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber?-

-Hoy no Yokozawa, además, la semana de exámenes ya terminó, debes pasar más tiempo con tú novia, la has estado dejando de lado, no creo que eso le guste. Yo solo iré a comprar un libro y me iré a casa para descansar, lo que me hace falta es dormir, debo aprovechar que el dueño de la cafetería me dio un par de días libres, pasado mañana tengo una entrevista para la revista Weekly Earth, puede que todavía sea medio tiempo, pero aun así debo prever algo más estable-

Yokozawa Takafumi, ese era el nombre del muchacho que acompañaba a Masamune en la biblioteca, desde el primer prácticamente se habían vuelto amigos.

-Seguro que si te quedas en ese sitio vas a terminar convirtiéndote en alguien importante-

-Ya veremos-

Se dirigió a la salida sin esperar si quiera una despedida por parte de su amigo. Hace unas cuantas semanas había ingresado a la universidad de Tokio, la prefectura en la que había estado viviendo durante los últimos meses le resultaba agradable, era un sitio apacible, sobre todo porque su casa al estar a las afueras de la ciudad no era bañada por el ruido de las transitadas calles o del barullo de las personas, sin embargo, su regreso para seguir con la búsqueda de Ritsu siempre se mantuvo de pie. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, ¿Es que podía tener peor suerte? Primero su novio le abandona, después se entera que sus padres se divorciarían, además, encima de no poder encontrar a Ritsu y ser obligado a mudarse tuvo que enfrentarse saber que la persona a la que siempre considero su padre en realidad no lo era.

**_Su casa estaba invadida por los gritos-para variar-, solo que esta discusión era la más impactante de todas las que Saga había presenciado, su madre le había perdido a su padre el divorcio. Sus padres nunca habían sido las personas más amorosas y tranquilas del mundo, pero no por eso podía ocultar el dolor que le provocaba la separación de ellos-aunque tampoco podía engañarse del todo, porque eso parecía ser lo mejor si se tomaba en cuenta al punto en que habían llegado-. _**

**_-¿Por eso dijiste que nos mudaríamos a Kagawa?-Cuestionó Saga, recordando lo sucedido en la jefatura de policía-Nos iremos…sin mi padre…-_**

**_La madre de Masamune se quedó callada, simplemente se dispuso a leer los papeles de divorcio que su aun marido le había entregado, sin embargo, la expresión del padre de Masamune era diferente, parecía colérico, sin embargo su mirada expresaba algo muy distinto._**

**_-¿Tú padre?-El hombre soltó una carcajada casi sin poder evitarlo-¡¿Tú padre?! ¡¿Tú padre has dicho?! Ni si quiera soy eso de ti Masamune, tú madre no hiso más que mentir durante todos estos años sobre el lazo que supuestamente nos unía-_**

**_-¡¿Qué?!-Fue lo que pudo articular Masamune con las pocas fuerzas que tenía pues sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar tal confesión-¿Qué…has dicho?-_**

**_Sus padres no eran las personas más amorosas del mundo, eso estaba bastante claro, pero era su familia, a pesar de decir y pensar muchas cosas negativas respecto a ellos…los amaba demasiado._**

**_-Si es cierto-Quien afirmó aquello fue la madre de Masamune, su esposo tiró el florero que estaba en la mesa de centro en la sala mientras que Masamune agachó la mirada ¿A dónde podía mirar sin escuchar esa impresionante verdad?-Si ya acabamos con este drama estúpido entonces me voy-_**

**_La mujer se levantó del sillón, recogió todos los documentos del divorcio y subió las escaleras, dejando aun más impresionados a su esposo e hijo por tan fría actitud ante la reciente verdad relevada como si hubiesen terminado de hablar del clima._**

**_-Cuando naciste…eras mi mayor orgullo, estaba feliz al saber que era padre por primera vez-La voz del hombre sonaba suave, totalmente diferente a las ocasiones en la que lo escuchaba gritar-Pero cuando cumpliste los 5 años…tú madre me reveló que no eras hijo mío ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Tú madre me mintió por mucho tiempo! ¡¿Por qué crees que nuestras discusiones comenzaron?! He llegado a mi limite-El hombre dirigió la vista a una fotografía en el que estaban los 3-Disculpa que no pueda quererte… ¡Pero veo tú rostro y solo puedo recordar que eres producto de una infidelidad! ¡Odio tú rostro porque me siento traicionado! ¡Me repugna el saber que he criado al hijo de ese bastardo! ¡Solo al verte siento como si tu verdadero padre estuviese riéndose de mí por haber sido estúpido!-_**

**_La fotografía terminó con el margen de vidrio roto en miles de pedazos al igual que el florero que había sido tirado con anterioridad. Describir como Masamune se sentía en esos momentos no podía expresarse con palabras, tenía el corazón deshecho, solo se sentó en el frío suelo, tomó entre sus manos la fotografía de su supuesta familia y se quedó allí durante horas, en la mente del joven había una gran cantidad de noticias, más sin embargo, no logró pensar con claridad sobre ninguna de ellas, el sueño lo fue venciendo mientras el crepúsculo de la noche se complementó con el frío viento._**

**_Pero no quería despertar, deseaba no hacerlo, porque tenía miedo de ver las demás incertidumbres que le aguardaban al día siguiente._**

Las siguientes semanas fueron relativamente más tranquilas a comparación de los últimos años, claro que seguía escuchando discusiones entre sus padres debido divorcio, pero ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes, solo una en específico, la del proceso legal para el cambio de apellido, ya que al que hasta hace poco creía su padre había decidido quitárselo, ya no era ni existía más "Saga Masamune", ahora se llamaba "Takano Masamune". Cuando faltaba poco para graduarse su madre trató de convencerlo, o más bien obligarlo para ingresar a alguna universidad en Londres, pero rechazó dicha oferta ¿Cómo es que iba a estudiar en el extranjero si Ritsu no estaba con él? No imaginaba la idea de dejar Japón sin saber dónde se encontraba su castaño, Ritsu estaba en algún lugar de Japón y él necesitaba encontrarlo.

Ya habían pasado varios meses y seguía sin recibir una noticia sobre su castaño. La frase "Si amas a una persona, la volverás a ver, nada ni nadie puede esconderse para siempre porque pronto o más tarde van a terminar encontrándose", se esforzaba en creer aquello, pero le resultaba muy difícil sobrellevarlo cuando no veía ni una pizca de verdad sobre esas palabras.

**_¿Cómo es que esa lluvia se había soltado tan de repente? El día estaba sumamente loco, la mañana saludó con un radiante sol y nubes blancas haciendo contraste con ese gran fondo azul llamado cielo, así estuvo hasta pasar las 4:00 P.M., pero después las nubes empezaron a tornarse oscuras y se arremolinaron sobre la ciudad, Saga y Ritsu estaban saliendo del Instituto cuando una lluvia violenta se soltó, la casa de Saga era la más cercana por lo que Ritsu cambio su ruta ese día. Y mientras la lluvia caía, ambos reían al verse empapados mientras corrían tomados de la mano._**

**_-Gracias por el teléfono-Mencionó Ritsu en cuanto salió de la cocina._**

**_-No es nada-Le respondió Saga, quien para ese momento ya había regresado de su habitación con 1 toalla para que el castaño se secara un poco-¿Le preguntaste a tus padres si podías pasar la noche fuera?-_**

**_-¿Eh?...¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! Mi padre no se negó, supongo que es porque nunca pido permiso para salir-Respondió torpemente el castaño, ya que estaba prácticamente hiperventilando al ver a su senpai con un pants azul puesto pero con el pecho totalmente desnudo-Siempre prefiero estar en la biblioteca o en casa-_**

**_-Ya veo-Saga colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello de Ritsu-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y me das la ropa para que la coloque en la lavadora? Te resfriaras si te quedas así-_**

**_-¿Tomar un…un baño?-Los colores rojizos se le subieron al castaño por la proposición-¿A…aquí?-_**

**_-Claro que aquí ¿Dónde más?-_**

**_-Está bien…-_**

**_Ritsu subió rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse al baño mientras Saga se quedó en la sala riendo por la actitud del menor. Era gracioso ver al castaño ponerse nervioso por pensar que en cualquier momento la situación subiría de tono y terminarían con la ropa esparcida por doquier en el primer lugar que se les hiciera cómodo y discreto para poder besarse, tocarse ardientemente y gimiendo de placer al tratar de convertirse en uno._**

**_En ocasiones el castaño era algo paranoico, o simplemente ya predecía lo que Saga le haría._**

**_Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, se sentía feliz al saber que Ritsu quería estar a su lado, muchas personas lo ignoraban o solo estaban a su lado por cosas banales, pero el ojiverde era diferente, Ritsu en verdad se esforzaba por conocerlo, Ritsu no veía a una persona fría, él veía al verdadero Saga Masamune._**

**_Decidió subir a la segunda planta también, no sin antes llevar de la cocina una bandeja con una cena para los 2. Era una suerte que sus padres hubiesen salido de viaje-su madre estaba en Hiroshima por un caso y su padre prácticamente vivía en el hospital-no quería que su Ritsu pasara por el bochorno de presenciar alguna discusión entre ellos. Dejó la charola en la mesa que estaba en su cuarto, tenía que llevarle algo de ropa al castaño y recoger su uniforme húmedo para ponerlo en la secadora y así pudiese utilizarlo al día siguiente._**

**_-¡Oye Rit…!-No terminó su frase pues quedó sorprendido al escuchar a Ritsu (Kaze No Yukue), el castaño estaba cantando-Canta…bastante bien-_**

**_Un momento…_**

**_¿A Ritsu le gustaba cantar mientras se bañaba?_**

**_¡Oh! Ahora comprendía que no era producto de su imaginación el haber escuchado entre sueños una canción la noche en que hicieron por primera vez el amor. Ahora sabía otra cosa de Ritsu, no solo amaba los libros, sino que también amaba el canto. Ya luego le preguntaría a Ritsu cuáles eran sus géneros o artistas favoritos, aunque por el tono de la canción, estaba seguro que también tendrían los mismos gustos. Con ver a Ritsu era fácil saber que había crecido en un ambiente de total riqueza, y sin embargo a comparación de muchos otros chicos de su mismo "status" el castaño era bastante sencillo, se sentía feliz con cosas tan pequeñas, Masamune aun recordaba la ocasión en que comieron en Pandaway._**

**_-¡¿Qué…que haces aquí?!-Preguntó alarmado el castaño al notar que Saga estaba metido en el baño-Sal de aquí senpai!-_**

**_El pequeño empezó a buscar la toalla para cubrirse, era vergonzoso para él que su senpai lo viese desnudo, y claro que no era para menos, pues la mirada que Masamune posaba sobre el menor era de deseo. _**

**_-Te traje ropa para que te cambies y también vine para llevarme tú ropa húmeda-_**

**_Saga se volteó, recogió la ropa del castaño que estaba en una pequeña canastilla y presurosamente salió de la ducha, de lo contrario no conseguiría contenerse y lo haría suyo ahí mismo. Para cuando el castaño entró a la recamara encontró al mayor descansado en la cama y mirando una película._**

**_-Lo siento-¿Y ahora porque el ojiverde se disculpaba?-En verdad no puedo ponerme tú ropa, ¿Podrías devolverme la mía? Es que…me queda grande-_**

**_-¿Eh?-_**

**_¡Demonios! ¿Ritsu estaba tratando de seducirlo o en verdad era tan inocente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo provocador que se veía?_**

**_Ritsu llevaba puesto solo una camisa de manga larga color blanco de Saga, pero la verdad dicha prenda era tan grande que cubría casi por completo sus muslos. La vista de Masamune recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de su lindo amante, su piel blanca y suave, ese rostro incendiado en un rojo cereza, ese increíblemente sedoso cabello castaño del cual escurrían traviesas gotas de agua y que se perdían dentro de la camisa._**

**_-Senpai…-Llamó nuevamente el castaño-¿Y mi ropa…?-_**

**_-Está mojada aun…pero no importa-Saga se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia Ritsu._**

**_-¿No tienes ropa más pequeña?-_**

**_-No tengo más, pero no importa, de todas formas…creo que tampoco usaras la mía-_**

**_-¡¿Co…cómo?!-_**

**_El pequeño dejó de hablar puesto que con un hábil movimiento se vio acorralado contra la pared por su senpai, un aroma entre menta y lavanda invadió las fosas nasales de Masamune, suspiró al sentir tan cerca el aroma de su lindo amante. Era maravilloso para Saga poder sentir la anatomía de su Oda, depositar besos sobre la base de su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, deleitarse con la tímida respuesta de Ritsu, y mientras sus bocas estaban entretenidas en tal ímpetu, las manos de Saga viajaban se colaban por la blanca camisa que el menor tenía puesta, pero esta acción no duró mucho, ya que rápidamente fueron bajando y se posicionaron en los muslos de Ritsu._**

**_-Senpai…-Ritsu se sostuvo en los brazos de Masamune._**

**_El menor esquivó la mirada de su senpai al darse cuenta de la nueva posición en la que se encontraban ahora. La espalda de Ritsu seguía recargada sobre la pared, solo que ahora los pies del menor ya no tocaban el suelo pues sus piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura de Masamune y sus brazos alrededor del cuello._**

**_-¿Qué?-_**

**_Saga sintió un par de lagrimas provenientes de Ritsu, el cual se aferró aun más, pero eso no es lo que impresionó al pelinegro, sino lo siguiente._**

**_-Estoy junto a ti senpai, me hace feliz que me invites a tú casa…estoy feliz de haberte conocido, estamos juntos, no quiero que eso cambie nunca…no quiero separarme de ti-Ritsu depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del mayor y luego le susurro al oído-Te amo…-_**

**_¿Por qué un gesto como ese volvía loco su corazón? ¿Por qué los abrazos de Ritsu desprendían tal suavidad? ¿Por qué precisamente a él? Ritsu pudo fijarse en cualquier persona, alguien "mejor", alguien que no arrastrara una vida tan gris y que fuera más expresivo, pero no, lo miró solo a él y decidió darle su corazón sin dudarlo._**

-Saga…Saga… ¡Hey Saga!-

El recién nombrado acomodó nuevamente el libro en la estantería de la librería. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Ritsu, lo deseó mucho, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de su realidad cuando reconoció a quien lo llamaba, se trataba de Sakurai-san, uno de sus excompañeros de preparatoria, no era su adorado castaño.

-Hola-Saludó. Este tal Sakurai era de sus excompañeros a los que podía considerar "amigo", era de las pocas personas con las que más se había relacionado.

-Tan serio como siempre Saga, vaya que no cambias, pero si continúas así no vas a conseguirte ninguna novia en la universidad-Dijo el muchacho en son de broma, le dio un corto abrazo a Saga-Y para variar… estas como siempre metido entre libros. Supongo que era un sitio predilecto para encontrarte ¡Oye! En verdad desapareciste, no volviste a contactar con nadie después de que te cambiaste de instituto-

-Takano-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no soy Saga, ahora mi apellido es Takano-Aun no se acostumbraba a su "nuevo" apellido-Takano-

-¡Oh! Entiendo…han pasado muchas cosas-El muchacho había escuchado sobre el divorcio de los padres de Masamune, ya que por casualidad su padre era médico y su madre una enfermera que trabajaban en el mismo hospital que Saga-san. Imaginó que ese tema era difícil para Masamune-Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a beber algo? Es más cómodo que estar parados en medio de una librería ¿No?-

-Claro, porque no-

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un restaurant, se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas para platicar sin interrupciones. Un mesero les tomó la orden y se retiró de inmediato. Sakurai-san prácticamente le preguntó un sinfín de cosas a Masamune sobre su estadía en Kagawa.

-¿Lograste entrar a alguna universidad Sag….Takano?-

-A la Todai, en cuanto me gradué de la preparatoria me trasladé a Tokio, necesitaba encontrar con tiempo un buen lugar donde quedarme y un trabajo ¿Y tú?-

-¡Wow! Tú eres un genio, era de esperarse que ingresarías a una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, no por nada las chicas siempre te buscaban para que las ayudaras. Pues yo ingresé a Mitsuhashi. Si, te entiendo, hay que escoger un sitio que quede cerca del trabajo y de la escuela, si no se hace con tiempo después resulta una pesadilla. ¿Sabes algo? Hace unos días me encontré con una ex, ella ahora está en segundo año de preparatoria, tal vez recuerdes bien a mi ex porque era encargada de la biblioteca en su tiempo libre-

Si la ex de Sakurai-san era la encargada de la biblioteca y además estaba en 2° de preparatoria era casi seguro que sabría algo de su Ritsu. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar algo sobre su Oda.

-Sabes…había un chico de cabello castaño, estatura algo baja y tenía ojos verdes, siempre se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca, ¿Tú ex lo conocía? Su nombre es Ritsu…he tratado de encontrarlo, pero me ha sido imposible-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…si, me platicó una historia bastante peculiar sobre un chico llamado Ritsu que iba en su mismo salón y que se la pasaba horas en la biblioteca. A ti te encontraron en la dirección escudriñando entre los archivos, no me digas ¿Fue para conseguir los datos de tú amigo?-

En ese momento llegó el mesero con la orden de ambos.

-Si, fue por él-

-No puedo creerlo-El amigo de Masamune le dio un sorbo a la bebida recién dejada en la mesa-Más que buscar información sobre un amigo parece que hubieses arriesgado el todo por la persona que te gusta-

Sakurai-san notó la expresión en el rostro de Masamune, quien tenía un aura de total ilusión sobre su rostro, era algo sin igual, nunca antes notó aquel brillo en esos ojos avellana de Masamune, ni siquiera cuando este ultimo tuvo novia, siempre parecía tener una especie de alergia a todo el espectro de los sentimientos románticos, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente a esas otras veces, Sakurai-san podía notarlo al momento en que su amigo pronunció "Ritsu" con tal dulzura, como si fuese lo más preciado en su vida, como si el solo pronunciar o escuchar ese nombre todo tuviese sentido. Esto si que era algo extraño, sobre todo si razonaba que Masamune aparentaba ser demasiado frío.

Y era tan acertado el pensamiento del muchacho, porque el corazón de Masamune si estaba acelerado por ello, durante los últimos meses había estado esperando impacientemente noticias sobre Ritsu, después de meses de angustia al fin sabría de él.

-Así es-

Sakurai-san casi se atragantó con el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca, no esperaba tal confesión por parte de su amigo. Y no es que le molestara que a su amigo le gustara un chico, es solo que siempre lo había visto con alguna novia, y aunque nunca fue el más cariñoso de los hombres, lo aludió al hecho de que solo quería chicas con las cuales pasar un buen rato sin necesidad de establecer un verdadero "amor" con alguna de ellas. Una tristeza invadió al muchacho, su amigo se veía tan enamorado de ese tal "Ritsu", ¿Cómo se sentiría Takano si le contaba el resto de la historia? No quería decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo o su amigo se seguiría haciendo falsas esperanzas, era lo "correcto".

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Masamune con una semi sonrisa, él seguía feliz por escuchar sobre Ritsu, era un sueño que durante meses había estado persiguiendo, pero ahora ya no era un espectro, era una realidad, pronto lo tendría entre sus brazos, pronto lo tendría cerca-Gracias a ti podré encontrarlo, no sabes como han sido estos meses sin él, ¿Y bien…?-

-Él es un niño rico, su familia es dueña de una imprenta o una editorial, o algo por el estilo, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías-Le dio un buen sorbo a su bebida, sentía la garganta seca por el nerviosismo, no sabía cómo darle la notica a su amigo-Lo siento…en verdad que lo siento-

Masamune no entendía el porque la actitud de su excompañero, ¿Por qué se disculpaba tanto con él? El miedo aumento, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El dolor empezó a crecer en su corazón sin ningún motivo en especial.

-No te entiendo…¿Acaso le pasó algo malo? ¿Tuvo un accidente o está enfermo?-

¡No! Ritsu debía estar bien. Su luz en medio de la oscuridad debía estar bien, porque eso era Ritsu en su vida, el tipo de personas que existen casi de forma nula.

-Se fue a estudiar al extranjero, pero fue algo muy repentino, desapareció de repente, a lo días se enteraron que él ya estaba estudiando fuera de Japón-

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ritsu estaba en el extranjero? De pronto se sentía perdido. Por favor no, no podía hacerle eso. Todos los días pensando en que noticia sabría de él y se encontraba con esto.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para Masamune, el miedo de no poder volverlo fue en aumento por mucho más que en días pasados, si encontrar pista alguna sobre él en Japón ya era difícil, todo aquello sonaba como una mentira, ¿Cómo haría para buscarlo en el extranjero? ¿Cómo podría alcanzarlo y hacer que escuchara la voz de su corazón? No, su Ritsu no podía haberse ido al extranjero ¿Por qué su niño había hecho eso? Si justo en ese entonces la vida empezaba a cobrar un verdadero sentido para él, justo cuando Ritsu le estaba enseñando lo que era el primero, verdadero y único amor. No, aquello debía ser una broma, Ritsu pudo tomar esa decisión, si eso era cierto seguramente sus padres lo habían obligado. ¡Si! Claro, eso debía haber sucedido, y seguramente como tenía miedo lo había golpeado como método para hacerlo enfurecer y que así no lo retuviera. Quería creer en ello, Ritsu no podía ser del tipo de personas que jugaban con otras, no.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-No quería siquiera alzar la mirada y ver el rostro de Masamune-Y eso no es todo-

Faltaba poco para que las lagrimas cayeran. ¿Cómo es que podía estar así de loco? Aferrarse a alguien que simplemente huyó.

-¿Como que no es todo?-Articuló Masamune.

¿Es que podía haber más que eso? Ya no podía ni deseaba seguir escuchando, quería obligar a sus pies a emprender la salida, pero algo lo evitaba, sus sentimientos se sentían frágiles y estaba seguro que lo que pronto escucharía terminaría por destrozarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que escuchar a Sakurai-san hasta el final.

-Una chica de secundaria también se fue a estudiar al extranjero días después-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Ritsu?-

Celos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. De alguna forma sospechaba lo que estaban por decirle, pero por favor, deseaba que su amigo no se lo dijera, un vacío camino se abalanzaba sobre su él sin poder evitarlo. Realmente estaba asustado de pensar que la dicha y felicidad no continuarían más.

-Es su prometida, lo han sido desde hace mucho tiempo-

Se sentía como un estúpido, la verdad le estaba abofeteando fuertemente en la cara. Tal vez podía soportar el hecho de que su Ritsu estuviese en el extranjero porque eso todavía le daba la posibilidad de averiguar el lugar exacto e ingeniárselas para viajar ¿Pero como luchar contra eso? Ritsu tenía una prometida, y lo peor, era que desde hace mucho. El pensar que estaba con otra persona.

¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

¡Oh! Pero claro, que estúpido, si Ritsu estaba jugando era obvio que no le diría que tenía prometida.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de alguien así? Nunca haberlo conocido hubiese sido lo mejor, ser un par de extraños en sus respectivas vidas habría evitado el dolor.

-Debo irme-Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tomó sus pertenencias-Gracias por la información-

_"Me has abierto los ojos para ver mi cruda realidad"_ Fue lo que pensó en ese momento Masamune. En realidad nunca se reflejó en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, nunca hubo un pensamiento de amor de Ritsu para él, nunca fueron sinceros esos abrazos y esos besos supuestamente dirigidos a él.

¿El amor era así para todos o solo le sucedía a él?

Ni sus padres o el que pensaba era su amante le guardaban un lugar en el corazón. El mundo lo abandonaba, ese brillo que comenzaba a aparecerse en sus ojos avellana desapareció como los rayos del sol en un día nublado.

¿Qué de malo había en él para no merecer el ser amado?

Siempre temió revelar demasiado de si mismo porque temía el ser abandonado, odiaba esa sensación, pero fue su muralla para evitar el sufrimiento, por eso siempre guardaba sus pensamientos y no se los mostraba a nadie, para no sentirse roto.

¿Es que en verdad no existía nadie en el mundo que se interesara por él de forma honesta?

Salió corriendo del lugar, ya no quería escuchar más sobre esa persona. Su pecho ardía debido al dolor, y todo por culpa de Oda Ritsu, todo era debido a sus mentiras, si, ese mentiroso era el culpable de haberlo vuelto tan dependiente de él, porque ahora con su ausencia no podía respirar. Por un momento creyó en la "sinceridad" que Ritsu emanaba, por breves instantes creyó que a su vida por fin había llegado alguien que de verdad lo comprendía y que de verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero que equivocado estaba.

Todo ese tiempo que había ocupado en buscarlo no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo, gastó su tiempo en una persona que no valía la pena, porque seguramente si lo hubiese encontrado, Ritsu solo se reiría y le daría la espalda.

Ritsu solo era un espejismo en su vida, esa bondad, aquella dulzura impresa en sonrisas y en tímidas miradas no eran más que parte de un oasis ocasionado por el cruel destino, nada de eso había sido real, era solo una faceta que aquel castaño de ojos verdes supo utilizar muy bien para jugar con sus sentimientos. Quería odiarlo, en verdad que quería odiarlo, pero probablemente el amor era aún demasiado como para cambiarlo, todavía no estaba listo para dar ese paso. Ojala el tiempo lo lograra.

Y ahora solo quería que "Ritsu" dejara de hacer eco en su mente, anhelaba que se acabara ese incesante latir que era provocado solo por imaginar el rostro del castaño. Ansiaba que todo ese amor acumulado en su interior se transformara en odio, aguardaba la esperanza que el tiempo se dedicara a arrancar ese sentimiento y no acrecentar su amor como hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?-Murmuro hacia la nada-¿Por qué no puedo odiarte como lo planee desde el principio?-Se sentía agitado por la carrera que había emprendido, pero más que la garganta sumamente seca, el ardor en sus pulmones por la carencia de aire o el entumecimiento en sus piernas por no haber descansado ni unos segundos no se comparaban con su alma desgarrada-¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto?-

_"Por favor, por favor, no me abandones, no me dejes por esa persona, regresa a mí vida"_

Ritsu solo dejó una fría presencia en su vida, lo único que pudo hacer desde su huida fue retener su esencia lo más que podía mientras esperaba a que el castaño nuevamente regresara a junto a él. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que se olvidaría de su amor por él y la paz regresaría a su mente?

_"¿Cuándo podré olvidarte?" _

Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un bar. Entró casi sin dudarlo, tal vez una copa tras otra le ayudaría a olvidar a Ritsu, cuando menos por esa noche, solo deseaba olvidarse de ese rostro de "inocencia" que había conocido hace meses. Esa fue la primera vez en muchas semanas en la que deseó no soñar con Ritsu, fue la primera vez en la que deseó no volver a verlo de nueva cuenta, la primera de muchas noches en las cuales se perdió en el alcohol para después invitar a quien fuera para ir a su departamento o un hotel, acariciaba con vehemencia a esas diferentes personas, olvidando y al mismo tiempo recordando a esa persona de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

_"Siempre imagine que nuestro amor sería eterno"_

Día tras día se esforzaría por olvidarlo, porque "te amo, eres lo más importante para mí" eran palabras inútiles, el amor para él se había vuelto como un castigo del cielo. Vivir solamente secándose las lagrimas era algo que nunca quiso, pero no tenía fuerzas para evitar ello, se sentía agotado, o más bien harto de aparentar que era indiferente.

¿Siempre sería invierno en su corazón?

Porque aun en ese oscuro silencio lo seguía amando. Porque a pesar de lo impactante de ese día, no quería borrar ni un solo recuerdo, y sin embargo, debía obligarse a hacerlo.

Porque se había convertido en el idiota que no podía vivir sin Oda Ritsu.

Por su culpa ni siquiera sabía si algún día existiría otro amor en su corazón. Decir "adiós" al amor que creyó vivir al lado de Ritsu era tan difícil, porque incluso con esa dolorosa cicatriz en su alma, Ritsu seguía muy dentro de su corazón y probablemente allí seguiría por siempre.

Olvidarlo no podría jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
